


in which rhett doesn't behave while they have guests

by FandomsMayChange



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Microfic, Teasing, but that's highkey, ngl not enough happens for me to even know how to tag this, y'know lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMayChange/pseuds/FandomsMayChange
Summary: Rhett usually knows better than to tease Link while they have a guest around for an episode... but this time he just went for it anyway.Based off of a very small interaction in GMM #546
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	in which rhett doesn't behave while they have guests

**Author's Note:**

> yes hello i am very late to this fandom, but i'm glad to be here at all ;v;  
> anyway uhhhhhhhhh first finished randl fic and well... i tried
> 
> episode: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h6aG2GheUtU ; time: 10:20
> 
> did i overanalyze that tiny interaction? hell fuckin yeah

Rhett took a bite of the newly confirmed real treat along with his friend. Much to his surprise, it was tasty.

“Oh my goodness-“

Link, on the other hand, did not seem to like it as much. “That’s some dry stuff.” He comments, dragging out the word ‘dry’ just a bit.

Rhett quickly looks at Link, the other looking back. “That is good.” Then he quickly processes what Link says. “See, man.” He doesn’t really get why Link doesn’t enjoy it as much.

A small bit of conversation passes before they move onto the next food. And since Rhett is a little bored, he decides to mess with his good friend sitting beside him.

As he moves back from putting the food away he glances at Link taking a drink of his water. While his friend is somewhat distracted, he moves his hand under the table and to Link’s thigh.

Link doesn’t seem bothered as he places the cup back down. Rhett’s done this before. He’s used to it. But, they have a guest. There are other people here. So, he holds back any reaction. Well, at least he tries to. But, he of course fails. Link is too expressive to just pretend Rhett wasn’t gripping his thigh under the desk. Usually, his reaction would be a smile or laugh or anything somewhat positive, but right now he just makes an expression that’s nothing short of disapproval.

He makes a small comment about the new food being described, but can’t help but slightly annoyed this is happening.

Any other day he’d be _perfectly _fine with this, but now is certainly not the time.__

__And Rhett knows that. He moves over, acting as if he’s listening to what’s being said, but he really just wants a glimpse at Link’s reaction._ _

__Link looks very... not okay._ _

__Rhett’s satisfied with himself for sure._ _

__He eventually moves back a bit, still keeping close to Link and his friend turns to him._ _

___What are you doing? _Is written all over his face.__ _ _

____And Rhett, knowing he’s just being an ass, just winks at him. _Oh, you know what I’m doing. _But, he can’t keep a straight face and silently laughs soon after.___ _ _ _

______Link quickly looks forward. He can’t even hold back, so he smiles very slightly before quickly frowning._ _ _ _ _ _

______He’s got to get the message across somehow because Rhett’s not letting up. “Don’t wink at me.” _Don’t do that right now. _“Period.” _Please not right now. _______ _ _ _ _

__________Rhett silently laughs further before deciding he’s teased him enough and finally moving his hand above the desk. Link’s comment even gets a laugh from one of their guests._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Rhett knows Link is gonna reprimand him later, but... it was totally worth it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
